Sword Art Online 2: The reforming of Aincrad
by TheRenegadeYoutuber
Summary: When Kamuto and Lily, Asuna and Kiritos children, get two copies for SAO 2 will they make it back alive or dead? but, the more important question is who is trying to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi peeps, this is my first FanFiction. I hope you enjoy. I am a really big SAO fan so please let me know what you think and I will try any anime so, tell me an anime and I'll check it out and who knows, if I like it enough i might making a FanFiction about it.**_

* * *

**Introduction **

It has been twenty years since Sword Art Online has been cleared, and Kirito and Asuna are married and have 2 kids, a 15 year old boy and a 13 year old girl both into VRMMOs. What will happen when they hear of a sequel to the game their parents got trapped in?

**Chapter 1 **

**Kamutos P.O.V**

"I can't believe it in my hands is Sword Art Online 2"

I am Kamuto the son of Kirito and Asuna so when I heard of this game I thought I would buy two copies for me and my little sister.

"What will Dad and Mom think if I tell them I bought this?" Just then lily walked in.

**Lilys P.O.V**

I walked in and there, sitting on my brother's bed was him and a copy of Sword Art Online 2 with my name on it. "Kamuto, is that for me?"

Why was I so excited that is a sequel to the game dad and mom got trapped in. "Are we gonna play this on the amuspheres" "yes we are" Kamuto said too excited to say anything else. I am so glad that we are gonna play this sequel but, I'm also scared.

**Asunas P.O.V**

"So what are you two talking about." I walked in and saw the game on the bed and immediately confiscated it and the other copy in Kamutos hands "What do you two think you're doing with this game." "Well play them, of course" Kamuto said with a blank face "ahhhh he means we were going to destroy them" Lily said with a worried look on her face. "Why do that!" Kamuto said being protective of his game, yet again.

**Kiritos P.O.V**

I heard some noise from upstairs so I went up to check on the kids and see if Asuna was up there as well. When I got up there I saw Asuna confiscate the two games from the kids so I decided to watch. "What do you two think you are doing with this game." When I Asuna said this I froze and didn't hear what the kids said. I rushed in and said to Asuna "What are the games?" Asuna told me they were the sequel to … "… Sword Art Online?" "Yeah Kirito SAO 2!" Asuna said it as if I was gonna play it. "Well it has been twenty years Asuna it probably won't be like what we experienced." I said so calmly I think I pissed her off.

**(The next day)**

"Ok, your mother and I talked last night and have decided…?" Kirito said nodding to Asuna. "You two can have the games back on one condition." Asuna said this with a face that said "this is your punishment." Kamuto knew this face well he has seen it at least 20 times for buying games without his dad and shop lifting. "We will have some one look after you two in there got it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey peeps, Sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter than the last one and the content but i promise the next chapter will be longer and have more action in it and less of this unless you like this._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kamutos P.O.V**

"Well, today is the day that the servers open" "You ready Lily?" I said forgetting a certain someone. "And don't forget me Kamuto!" said Harumo, my Girlfriend, and unlike me she is very responsible and my parents know this so, of course, they're going to use it to their advantage. "Yeah I forgot to ask you Harumo, hehe sorry."

**Harumos P.O.V**

"Yeah, you did, but you're kinda cute when you forget about me, just don't do it in the game."I said blushing. "Ok, But remember I got to help Lily as well, But I …" before Kamuto could finish I embraced him into a kiss (and like always he went with it) and then said to him "That's why we're in a relationship." I said this with the biggest smile on my face. "Why is that?" He said with eyes that told me he was teasing me. "Because you're so caring even if you don't act like it in the _**STORE!**_" "So you know I shoplift sometimes, huh." "Yeah your parents told me about last year."

**Kamutos P.O.V**

"WHAT!" I know they don't trust me but, why tell Harumo about that. "You are probably thinking 'Why tell Harumo about that' hmmm…" She said this teasing me this time. "You know I can tell when you're teasing me, right?" I said raising an eyebrow.

**Lilys P.O.V**

"Can we get into the now? You know before you two kiss again because it is real annoying when you two get all Lovey Dovey." I said not knowing what would happen next. "_WE DO NOT GET 'LOVEY DOVEY' GOT IT LILY_." It was the first time Kamuto yelled like that. "Ok, Ok, I got it." I was never so terrified of him before.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys(and girls), Sorry for the long wait. I've been watching different anime and I have high school as well. AND when my writing goes like this: **_**(Example)_. It means it is a little note from me and get used to hearing 'Ring blades a lot in my FanFics cause they will be mentioned a lot. AND some exciting news, I'm going to try and start a blog to upload my own stories and when I'm done making the blog I'll send you a link to it through a PM if you want a link._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kamutos P.O.V**

"So, this is Aincrad." I said so calmly. "Just like mom and dad described it." Lily said just as calm. I looked around for Harumo behind me but … "SHE'S GONE!" I said looking everywhere for her and when I found her she was nearly dead from a boar. "Oh, no. Harumo get back!" "Ok, Kamuto!" I ran in after equipping my two weapons **(Yes he gets Kiritos ability) **the weapons were a ring that had a blade on it. "Level two huh." I said kinda impressed.

**Harumos P.O.V**

"Thanks Kamuto!" I said as I leapt into his arms. "Hey I was just protecting you Harumo" Kamuto said blushing. My attention was then drawn to his weapons. "What kind of weapons are those" I asked pointing to his weapons. "They are something called Ring blades apparently these are really hard weapons to use." He said staring at them for a minute.

**Lilys P.O.V**

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy! Are you guys gonna come to the starting town or what?" I called out from the top of a hill. "We're coming Lily" Kamuto called out. We arrived at the starting town to receive the reward for the first quest which was actually to get to that town. When we got to the complete quest part it was in some huge circle. I looked around and saw millions of people and thought 'Why are they still here they should be gone shouldn't they?' But my question was answered when Kamuto and Harumo said there is going to be an announcement before everyone gets their reward. "Welcome all to SAO 2. Now guess what … you can't sign out from now and it's a death game now. Is that a real surprise? No, no it is not. Because it is a sequel to the original SAO the VRMMO death game."

**Kamutos P.O.V**

"What are you thinking doing this to so many people? You're insane. Who are you anyway?" I shouted out at whoever it was as if I was shouting at Hitler. "I am Tsubaki Sakikabara, the one who created this game. And I'm guessing you must be Kazuto." Kazuto was stunned he nearly fell over as well. "H-h-how do you know m-my name?"


End file.
